Only Human
by gangling freak
Summary: Sesshomaru wants to return Tenseiga... Totosai puts a funny curse on him... the craziness begins... R&R!
1. My Bad!

**"Only Human"**

By Amber Waeltz

A/N: Hellooooooo, everybody! Weeeeeoooo... it's been awhile... Well... I'm still in the process of writting my YGO story... buuuuuttt... I think I'll start on this IY story here! YAY! Anyway, this story is about Sesshomaru with a little bit of OOCness going on! YEAH! So... If you don't like Sesshy and company... then you can DIE!!!!! (no... not really... its OKAY, I guess...) No... but you don't have to read it, then... you'll just be missing out on an AWESOME story!!! Anyway, though... here it goes...

A soft breeze blew through the forest, rustling the leaves of the woodland canopy as a certain white-haired youkai stode along. Sesshomaru was making his way back from a prolonged errand deep within the Western Lands and was quite annoyed by the amount of his time he had virtually wasted with such meaningless tasks. If he didn't have his honor and inhereted title to uphold, he would have sent Jaken to do his dirty deeds back home.

Sesshomaru's train of thought was suddenly shattered as he picked up the strong stench of a large youkai near by. Uninterested, he continued on until he was suprised by the demon. Though it's size was slightly large for a low class youkai, Sesshomaru remained nonchalant. The large demon glared down at him and snarled a challenge towards the demon lord.

"If that's what I must do to clear you from my path...then so be it." Sesshomaru stated plainly. The large youkai began to attack him, but Sesshomaru easily dodged every assult.

"I'm tired of toying with you... so I'll end this now." Sesshomaru bordely admitted. He reached at his left side for the hilt of Tokijin, eyes never once leaving their fixed gaze on the opposing youkai.

"Die." Sesshomaru commanded as he swung his sword at the enemy. Strangely, nothing happened... not a spark, a light, nothing. Sesshomaru's eyes widend in perplexity as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. The large youkai seemed confused as well. It merely stared at Sesshomaru without any movement.

"Wha-?" Sesshomaru looked down at his sword and his face became red with embarassment. There, grasped within his hand was not Tokijin... but the Tenseiga instead.

"Umm... my mistake..." He stated sheepishly. In a number of seconds Sesshomaru had managed to sheath Tenseiga and pull out Tokijin.

With this movement, the large youkai charged at him, claws and teeth bared. The Tokijin was embraced with it's strong demonic aura, a wave of pressure radiating from it into the surrounding air. With almost no effort at all, Sesshomaru had destroyed his foe, ripping through flesh and severing bone and muscle. He walked up to the pile of bloodied remains, his gaze blank and empty. Sheathing his sword and without a second glance, he continued on his way.

YES!!!! That's chapter one for ya! Man, thats great... I can IMAGINE Sesshomaru pulling out the wrong sword... he'd feel pretty retarded, I bet! Well... anyway... PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I swear it'll get better if you review! YAY!

-GF (gangling freak)


	2. Piece of Crap!

A/N: Yo... Word up ppls. Thanks to my friends for reviewing... I'm updating now so it'll get better, I swear! So far, Sesshomaru has fought a huge demon and killed it, in spite of drawing the Tenseiga by mistake! Hooo... that's gotta suck hard core! Anyway... Here comes chapter 2!

Disclaimer: forgot it in ch 1!!!! Oops... I do not own Sesshy or any of the InuYasha characters...

Wish I did... but Rumiko Takahashi does and she is freakin lucky!

**Chapter 2: Piece of Crap!**

Before continuing on with his endless journey, Sesshomaru decided to pay a visit to the dear old swordsmith, Totosai.

"TOTOSAI!? Where the hell are you!?" Sesshomaru snarled, the hilt of Tenseiga tightly grasped in his hand. He came storming into the cave where Totosai made his home to find the swordsmith striking at a heated blade.

"Totosai...I have something to settle with you, old man!" Sesshomaru scowled. The old smith only continued to shape his blade, without acknowledging the demon lord's presence at all. This began to irritate Sesshomaru. He walked up behind Totosai and swung the hilt of his healing sword, smacking the smith on top of his head. The smith whirled around in surprise. A large, protruding bump formed on his head and he began to blubber pitifully.

"You should have recognized my attendance, old fool." snapped an annoyed Sesshomaru. He was never one for being ignored.

"Well, you should learn to speak up! You young demons think us elders have perfect hearing!?" Totosai retorted quickly, not taking to heart just _who _he was talking to. Sesshomaru shot a warning glare at the old man. He wouldn't think twice about cutting the smith down right here and now.

Totosai's tune quickly changed from anger to anxiety, "Oh... well... er... what's this problem you have then?" Sesshomaru was satisfied with this new approach of speaking.

"I've come to return this to you!" Sesshomaru proclaimed, holding out the Tenseiga.

Totosai scratched his head and furrowed his brow, "What's wrong with it?" The smith was baffled as to what Sesshomaru's intentions were.

"This sword is a piece of crap! I have no use for it henceforth!" Sesshomaru admitted blatantly. Totosai's expression became quite anguished at this verbal abuse of the sword he had carefully forged. He was a bit saddened that Sesshomaru's feelings towards the blade hadn't changed.

"So... you don't want this sword anymore... You have no desire to keep it?" Totosai questioned sorrowfully.

"This sword is only a hindrance in my battles. It angers me that such a blade was crafted for me, Sesshomaru, lord of the... " He was cut off.

"Western Lands, yadda yadda... I know about your title! Don't forget that your father was one of my best customers!" Totosai exclaimed, "Your father asked me to forge two swords, the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga! His finally wishes were for you to receive the Tenseiga and your brother, the Tetsusaiga! How many times must I explain this?!"

Though Totosai had tried to explain himself, Sesshomaru was persistent in his decision, "My father must have mistaken... Even if this blade was meant for me, I refuse to keep it!" Sesshomaru sheathed the Tenseiga and tossed it to the ground in front of Totosai.

The old smith looked down at the rejected heirloom and concocted a quick and clever plan. He reached for the tin pail of water to his left and placed a powerful spell scroll on it. The water became illuminated, signaling the curse spell was a success. As Sesshomaru was exiting the cave, Totosai hurled the pail into the air. It struck Sesshomaru on the back of his head, nearly causing him to lose his balance. The demon lord was soaked from head to toe, the tin pail resting over his head.

Sesshomaru turned around violently, "What the #?! How dare you #! BAKA!!!! #!!" He screamed, shaking his fist randomly. He pulled the pail off to continue expressing his rage, "How dare you... How dare..." He stopped in mid-sentence. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in disbelief. The reflection in the pail was not that of a demon... but a human! He blinked and shook his head slightly to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. The reflection showed a man with long, flowing black hair, deep sapphire eyes and a pale complexion. His facial markings, pointed ears and silvery white hair were no longer there. Blunt finger nails had taken the place of his famous deadly claws and his fangs were also no more. Sesshomaru dropped the pail and stood still for a brief moment. Then, he completely lost it.

"GAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" He screamed frantically, "What the hell did you do to me?!" He demanded, eyes flashing angrily.

Totosai snickered at this reaction, " I merely placed a curse upon you... you aren't a demon anymore!" The old man jeered. Sesshomaru held out his fist in protest.

"I demand that you stop mocking me and transform me back to my former self!" Sesshomaru snarled. Frankly, this was really beginning to piss him off. He glared menacingly at Totosai and yet, the old man's grin became even wider.

" Well... Sesshomaru, I'm afraid I can't change you back... sorry." Totosai proclaimed. Sesshomaru was near the end of his patience with this old fool.

"Listen, old man, change me back, ore I'll be forced to kill you." Sesshomaru threatened, fist in a ball.

" Heh, heh... You couldn't kill me if you tried now! Besides I told you there's nothing I can do... _You'll_ have to do it!" Totosai chuckled.

" How shall I do it?!" Sesshomaru growled.

" You must have a revelation!" Totosai explained plainly. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed with confusion.

" What _kind_ of revelation?" He asked. Totosai's crossed his arms with annoyance.

" That's something _you_ have to figure out yourself!" That's why it's called a _revelation!"_ The old man went on, "Well... good luck!" With these words, Totosai mounted his three-eyed cow and flew off into the distance. Sesshomaru only looked up helplessly.

" Old bastard..." He murmured before heading out to find a way to break the old man's curse.

Man... That was awesome... Are you feeling sorry for Sesshy yet? Well then just wait... you're really gonna feel sorry for him as the story continues! . Oh the humanity! Anyway, see ya in Ch. 3!! Later!

-GF


	3. This Sucks

A/N: Weeee... o-kay... So, hows this story so far? Okay? Crappy? Oh well... I'm putting up chapter 3 anyway... So far Sesshy has pulled out the wrong sword while fighting the big freakin' youkai from chapter 1, then he gets mad and tries to give back the Tenseiga to Totosai, but the smith has other plans in mind and turns Sesshy into a human! O.o''' Oh crap! Well, anyway on with the third chapter!

**Chapter 3: This Sucks...**

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled frantically, "Where are you!?"

"Didn't he say he was going to see the sword smith, Lord Jaken?" Rin asked thoughtfully. She skipped along Jaken's side as they ventured down a dusty road. It had been several days since Sesshomaru had left them and they expected he would have returned by now.

"I wonder where he is... I hope he hasn't been... _SLAIN!?_" Jaken's eyes widened with shock at the thought.

"No way, Lord Jaken... Lord Sesshomaru is _too_ strong! NO ONE in the whole world could beat him!" Rin exclaimed, reassuringly. She and Jaken continued down the road in search of their missing demon lord.

Sesshomaru had stopped to sit for a while. He had been walking all day and was in need of rest. Being human, his endurance was greatly decreased. He sat cross-legged, quietly fuming, his thoughts running wild through his mind.

_"Damn that old bastard Totosai! How dare he do this to me! I was a great and powerful demon lord and now I am merely a worthless mortal! Hmf!" _He thought to himself, _"This sucks!" _He cupped his chin with his right hand and slumped forward. This situation was a lot more difficult than it had first seemed.

As Rin and Jaken were walking along the road, they spotted a man sitting in the middle of the path up ahead.

"We've been following the path to Totosai's valley all day... and yet still no sign of Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken observed, solemnly. The two walked right by the man without a word to him. Rin looked back, taking another glance at the person. He was dressed elegantly and had a sword resting at his side.

"Hmm... Lord Jaken, maybe that man has seen Lord Sesshomaru come by." Rin wondered. Jaken turned to look at the man.

"Well... it's worth a try, I suppose..." Jaken stated, scratching his head. He and Rin walked back to the man sitting in the road. He looked at them and blinked quietly.

"Pardon me, sir!" Jaken cleared his throat, "Might you have seen a great lord come by here?" He continued.

The man stared at him blankly, blinking now and then. Jaken took it upon himself to describe the demon lord he was seeking.

"My lord is tall and has gallant posture. He has long white hair past his waist and white attire with a large dog-pelt boa... such as the one you are wearing..." Jaken went on... not taking time to really study his listener. As Jaken continued to describe his lord to the man, Rin walked up to where the stranger sat and began to look him over. He was tall-looking, now that he sat erect to look the girl in the eyes. He had long black hair, dark blue eyes, and light skin. Rin blinked and so did he. She placed her hands on his cheeks and began to examine his face. She turned it this way and that, taking in every intricate detail. At one moment, her face was merely a nose length away from his. She looked him in the eyes and he returned this gesture willingly. Rin's eyes widened with astonishment as it finally occurred to her who she was looking at.

"LORD JAKEN, LORD JAKEN!" She chirped. Jaken, whom was still rambling on about the demon he was looking for, suddenly stopped and turned towards Rin.

"What is it?!" He asked impatiently, "Can't you see I'm busy trying to find Lord Sesshomaru?!" He snapped.

"But Jaken! This _is_ Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin announced, referring to the man sitting behind her. Jaken rubbed his eyes and blinked in disbelief.

"H-how?... Wha? It can't be!" Jaken stammered. The supposed 'Lord Sesshomaru' stood up and peered down at the toad demon.

"Jaken... I'm shamed that you could not recognize your master." Sesshomaru said stiffly. Jaken's eyes only got wider as he put two and two together.

"Oh my, Lord Sesshomaru!" He wailed, "What has happened to you, my lord?! You're... you're..." Jaken stuttered.

"Human." Sesshomaru finished. Rin looked up at him, her face puzzled. Jaken only stared for a moment before speaking up again.

"But how? How did this happen?!" He demanded timidly. Sesshomaru looked at him and then at Rin, who's expression beared the same question.

"I'll explain later... Right now, we must find a place to stay." Sesshomaru stated plainly. He turned to walk to the forest up ahead, Jaken and Rin on his heels.

Yay! Another chapter done! Whoo boy... just wait til the next one's! It's gonna get better and better you'll see! Next Chapter... "Feelings..." See ya then!

-GF


	4. Feelings

A/N: Whoo boy... I've got to get to writing the next chapter... If I don't write it soon then I won't be able to update this here fic! Well, anyway Sesshomaru's a human now because of Totosai's curse. Jaken and Rin have been reunited with him and he's just about to tell them what happened... Er... yeah... I'll warn you now that this chapter has some of Sesshy's "soft-side" in it... It's not that he's become a complete wuss... he's just having some "human" emotions... ya know? Anyway... on to the fic!

**Chapter 4: Feelings...**

After venturing through the forest, Sesshomaru and company had found a nice little clearing by the river where they decided to stay for the night.

Sesshomaru sat down at the base of a large tree and got comfortable. Jaken was busy making a fire and gathering plenty of wood to last through the night. He looked up from his task to where Sesshomaru had settled down and spoke softly,

"Lord Sesshomaru... W-what happened to you?" He stammered reluctantly. Sesshomaru stared at the toad demon for a moment before replying.

"Totosai has ensorcered me..." He stated bluntly. The hot anger from before once again overcame him, "Damn that old bastard Totosai!" He randomly yelled, shaking his fist. There was a brief moment of silence as Sesshomaru regained his composure. Before Jaken could ask for details, Rin came charging up and leapt into Sesshomaru's lap.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Come look at what I found! "She grinned at him. Jaken shook his head at her improper behavior. Rin continued to insist that Sesshomaru come with her. She placed a tiny hand around his fingers and tugged gently.

"Come on, Lord Sesshomaru... please come see." She pleaded. Sesshomaru looked at her quietly. Normally he would just come up with some excuse to get her to leave him alone, but this time he actually _wanted_ to see what she had found.

As Rin lead him through the forest, Sesshomaru scanned his surroundings. The forest was dense and vivid with so many shades of green and brown. Several beams of light crept in through the holes in the foliage and illuminated the ground, accenting rocks and tree roots. Looking at his surroundings, seeing things he had failed to notice for so long, Sesshomaru gained a sense of tranquility. His mind was being flooded with so many emotions and thoughts that were new to him; he couldn't seem to find words to describe it.

"Look Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin pointed out. Sesshomaru's gaze shifted to the direction Rin had motioned and he could only stare in silence. Before them was an endless field of flowers. Rin peered up at Sesshomaru and grinned widely. She tugged him into the floral-adorn meadow where he sat down. Rin ran around enthusiastically and began picking several flowers. Sesshomaru merely watched her, enjoying the surroundings and the mixture of fragrances that he would normally find nauseating. He looked around at the flowers and then tilted his head to gaze at the clouds.

_"The sky's awful blue today..."_ He thought to himself, _"Although... It must always be like this..." _He was suddenly interrupted by a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Rin smiling wildly at him.

"Here, Lord Sesshomaru, I picked these for you!" She said proudly, holding out a bouquet of assorted flowers to him. Sesshomaru stared for a moment before gently accepting the gift, careful as to not damage the petals. As he looked thoughtfully at the flowers, he became overwhelmed with a feeling he was not _at all _familiar with: Happiness. Rin's expression became confused when he didn't say anything to her for a while. Sesshomaru slowly looked up at Rin and a soft smile appeared on his otherwise stoic face. For once in his life, the feeling of joy was genuine.

On the other side of the forest, a small fox-like demon scurried along in the undergrowth. It finally reached the entrance of a dark cave and timidly went in.

The small kitsune approached a makeshift throne, upon which sat a tall demon, sporting shinobi attire, "Erm... M-master... I-I've returned with n-news of your... e-enemy... um..." The tiny kitsune stammered.

"Speak up, fool! What news do you bring me?!" The tall demon snapped. He shot an annoyed glare at the tiny servant before him.

"Y-yes, Master Koitzumaru!" The small servant replied, bowing submissively, "I-I bring some rather... un-fortunate news, sire... Your adversary seems to have suddenly vanished... Er... He's nowhere to be found..." Suddenly the small kitsune was jerked up by his collar towards his master's face.

"Foolish kitsune! How can you lose track of a 900 year old dog demon?!" Koitzumaru demanded, shaking the fox.

"I'm sorry sire! The scent of his blood is no longer there! It has completely disappeared! Please, forgive me sire!" The kitsune cowered.

Koitzumaru tossed the small fox aside, "Return to the forest! FIND the scent again!" He ordered.

"Yes, sire!" The servant said, before departing to the deep forest again. Koitzumaru began to crack his fingers and overlook his claws.

_"Damn you, Sesshomaru. So you think you can hide from me, do you?"_ he thought to himself, _"It doesn't matter... you can go where ever you please... I'll not stop searching for you, though... You will die for what you've done to my clan!"_

Wow... that was great... The plot is really starting to heat up isn't it? Well... now we just have to find out why this Koitzumaru guy is pissed off at Sesshy! Tune in for Chapter 5: The One Called "Bastard..." See ya guys!

-GF


End file.
